Larry Riley (actor)
| birth_place = , U.S. | death_date = | death_place = , U.S. | occupation = Actor, musician | years_active = 1971–1992 | spouse = }} Larry Riley (June 20, 1952 – June 6, 1992) was an American actor and musician, best known for his role as C.J. Memphis in the film A Soldier's Story (1984) and as Frank Williams in the prime-time TV soap opera Knots Landing. Early life and career Born in Memphis, Tennessee, Riley began acting in high school before studying drama at the University of Memphis. He made his professional stage debut in 1971, and went on to appear in various stage productions on and off-Broadway including A Broadway Musical, Shakespeare's Cabaret, I Love My Wife, and Big River, a musical based on Adventures of Huckleberry Finn. In 1982, Riley won a Clarence Derwent and Obie Award for his performance in A Soldier's Play. He later reprised the role in the 1984 film based on the play. From 1984 to 1985, Riley portrayed the role of Curtis Taylor, Jr. in the national touring company of Dreamgirls. He also appeared as the leading player in the U.S. touring company of Pippin. From 1980 to 1982, Riley portrayed Calvin Barnes in the daytime soap opera The Doctors. He later had guest roles on Hill Street Blues and Miami Vice, and appeared in Louis Malle's 1984 film Crackers. In 1985, Riley starred in the short-lived sitcom Stir Crazy, based on the 1980 film of the same name. In 1988, he won the role of Frank Williams on the long-running nighttime soap Knots Landing, becoming the series' first regular African American cast member. The role garnered Riley a Soap Opera Digest Award for Outstanding Actor in a Primetime Supporting Role in 1991. He has also voiced the arch villain Dumping Jack Trash in the children's animated series Fantastic Max. In addition to acting, Riley was also a musician and singer. He sang in several episodes of Knots Landing and also composed the score for several episodes. Illness and death In May 1989, Riley entered rehab for drug and alcohol abuse. The following year, he discovered he was HIV positive. According to his wife Nina, Riley "was not gay. He was not bisexual. He did not use needles at all. He speculated it was from a woman. Because he was quite the womanizer." Fearful that news of his diagnosis would ruin his career, Riley did not disclose his illness to anyone except his wife and continued working on Knots Landing. To explain his dramatic weight loss, Riley claimed that he was suffering from kidney failure due to high blood pressure. Riley's true illness was revealed by his wife and doctor after his death. On June 6, 1992, Riley died of AIDS-related renal failure in Burbank, California at the age of 39. He was survived by his second wife Nina and a son, Larry, Jr. Filmography Awards and nominations References External links * * * * ArtistswithAIDS.org * Category:Actors from Tennessee Category:African American actors Category:African American musicians Category:African American singers Category:AIDS-related deaths in California Category:American film actors Category:American male singers Category:American musical theatre actors Category:American soap opera actors Category:American stage actors Category:American television actors Category:American voice actors Category:American television composers Category:Deaths from renal failure Category:Musicians from Tennessee Category:People from Memphis, Tennessee Category:Soap Opera Digest Award winners Category:University of Memphis alumni Category:1952 births Category:1992 deaths it:Larry Riley